


starry nights

by stellarmads



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hand porn, M/M, NSFW, blood play? but not really, but there's no penetration, the ace is writing porn, this is literally just an excuse for porn, will just needs to have a spa day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmads/pseuds/stellarmads
Summary: softcore hand porn





	

Will had found himself with subtle fascination of Hannibal's hands. It wasn't like he thought about them consciously, but he often found himself watching the other man work; in the kitchen, drawing, getting dressed. And yes, occasionally when he was getting off in their shared bathroom, shower cranked up as hot as it could go, an image of those hands, moving over his skin, would flash, searing, in front of his closed eyes. Will had pretended that it was something else when he came instantly.

Hannibal's hands are especially beautiful when they work through thick, blackened red blood. He watches as Hannibal cuts away at the muscle and organs of their victim. Will had chosen this one, having witnessed the man kick his dog on their nightly stroll through the countryside. It had been pure passion, Will driving the knife straight into his neck, while Hannibal held the man, struggling, bared for Will.  
Will can't help but be mesmerized, watching the veins across his bloodied, unmarked hands, eyes trailing after a track of blood that runs down Hannibal's wrist, down the side of the raised skin of the scars Will left him. Will shudders, before shifting, and freezing. He's half hard.

Perhaps even more concerning than his physical arousal, he watched Hannibal's gaze slowly meet his before sliding down. It's almost as intimate as if he had been touching him, and he can't hold in another shiver that sends his blood boiling. If it was cold that night, in the middle of a moonlit field, he can't tell. When Hannibal's eyes meet his again, Will raises an eyebrow ever so slightly, watching as Hannibal's gaze goes from a honey arousal to blackened desire. When Hannibal stands up, stepping over the dead body of their victim, his walk is predator like, and for a minute, Will is reminded of the day Hannibal pressed him up against the ladder, back in Baltimore all those years ago. It had been just as intense then as it was now, and Will had gone home and gotten off, almost sobbing after.

Things are different now though, just enough that when Will feels a thrill of terror, it is fleeting, melting away to something more promising. Hannibal reaches him, and hand coming up instantly, threading his fingers in the hair at the back of Will's head, jerking close him and into a kiss. It's rough, and Will finds himself pushing up the front of Hannibal's button down shirt, pressing hard against the hot skin beneath it. Hannibal's other hand is lightly gripping his throat, smearing warm blood on him, and in the back of his mind, Will is thankful that Hannibal had sacrificed his plastic suits for Will's more carnal urges.

Will's lips part for a breath, and Hannibal uses the opportunity to lick into his mouth, teeth skimming Will's bottom lip. Will gasps into it, and suddenly it isn't enough, he needs Hannibal everywhere, needs so much to happen, and Hannibal seems to understand, because he's pressing kisses down the column of his throat, small nips as he goes along, holding Will close, almost flush against him. Will groans when he stops at the base of his throat, sucking a mark into the hollow there.

Will watches, breathing hitching, as one of Hannibal's hands skims along his body, down his side, across his hip, small tingles and shudders wherever he touched. When he presses against Will's erection, Will moans and has to shut his eyes, image forever branded in his mind, those hands, bloody and against him. Everything is hot, too hot, his knees threaten to buckle from underneath him, Hannibal barely catching him, and then Will's coming in his pants like a teenager, gasping, eyes turned upward towards the starry night sky.

He just leans against Hannibal for a few minutes, gasping softly, eyes wide in disbelief and cheeks tinged pink from embarrassment. It's Hannibal's soft chuckles, the movement jostling him slightly, that brings Will back around, and he smiles sheepishly, before small giggles start to slip out. When he shifts uncomfortably, Hannibal's small sounds of amusement turn to full out laughter. They both shake, still leaned against each other, until Will loses his balance and sits very suddenly in the middle of the cold field, sending Hannibal sprawling on top of him.

Will's eyes are still trained on the night sky, as they both gasp for air, the heavens watching down on them.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no excuse, this was supposed to be poetic and cute. Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
